I see London, I see France I see Little Children as a Chance!
by Munchy Fox
Summary: England and France have a drunk One Night stand, but something happens that neither of them were expecting. Read to find out what the surprise is! (Planning on rewriting for better description as well, read author's announcement for what I plan on doing next)
1. Chapter 1 - One Night Stand

**Me** \- Hello fellow readers!

 **England** \- They can't speak to you through the screen!

 **Me** \- Oh, shut the hell up, you rabbit bastard!

 **France** \- Don't insult _Angleterre_ like that!

 **Me** \- Shut up France! Anywho be-

 **France** \- Don't tell _mwah_ to shut up either!

 **England** \- Before anything get's out of hand, Foxen doesn't own anything except for London and Paris...

 **France** \- Care to explain why them?

 **Me** \- You'll see! ***Walks away with France following***

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **The One Night Stand**_

England woke up in a bed, it wasn't his, and looking around, the room wasn't his either, but he didn't care. He snuggled more into the blankets, and he then rolled over as if an instinct forced into his memories.

Slinging his arm over, he felt someone on the other half of the bed. _It's probably nothing…_ England thought before shooting his eyes open to see who was on the other side of the bed with him. The body right in front of his eyes had a hairy chest, hairy arms, a beard, and long blonde hair. This person's eyes were closed, but England knew it what that damn perverted frog right before him.

Backing up, he fell off of the bed, awaking the Frenchman, and he just ran off into the bathroom. Then he had realized he wasn't wearing anything. Not even undergarments.

"Shit!" England hissed under his breath as he tried to find a way to get out of this "nightmare". _KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_ the door alarmed England. He jumped when he had heard it, and he had yelped in response.

" _Angleterre_ , I'll be making breakfast if you want some, but if you want, you can take a shower since you're already in there," France said, and you could hear him scuffing his feet away towards downstairs.

His heart beating fast, England peeked out of the door, his clothes lay all over the floor, and so were France's. What did we even do last night? He thought to himself as he went and turned the hot water on in the shower and hopped in.

Letting the warm water fall onto his face, thought about what might've happened last night to cause him to be at France's place. He then went to what happened before his mind went blank. He had been at a party with the bloody frog, and someone had spiked the drinks (it may or may not have been England). Soon afterwards, he had started to get dizzy, same with France, and they left soon afterwards.

 _So, I got drunk and slept with the frog, I still wonder w-_ he had stopped in mid thought thinking of the only possibility of what happened after they went to France's place. _Shit, why would I have sex with him?!_ he finished his thought as he started to wash his hair first, then his body. The shampoo was rose garden scented, so was the body wash. He smiled as he realized France had actually used something he bought for him on his birthday, France thought since it had roses it was wonderful, but England thought it would be nice to be reminded more of his national flower.

Finishing up, England turned off the water and stepped out of the bathroom. It was colder than he could remember, but there was a towel waiting for him on the lid of the toilet. There was a rose in the corner of it, another thing he gave France for the same birthday for the same reason. When he took the towel from the toilet, he noticed a lime-green bathrobe underneath it. It looked brand-new as well.

Putting the towel on his head, after drying his body, he put on the bathrobe and then he went downstairs to see what France's offer for breakfast was.

Walking into the kitchen he noticed something was off. Food was actually burning.

" _Merde_! I thought they were actually easy to make!" France shouted as he was using a towel to wipe away the smoke.

England, who thought it was funny to see France actually mess up on food for once, walked up to see what he was trying to make and when he noticed the small round muffin looking, pitch black, pastries that appeared to be...

"Were you trying to make scones?" France jumped and almost hit England with the burning hot pan of burnt pastries.

"One, you scared the shit out of me, and two, yes, I tried to make scones. _I EVEN FOLLOWED THE DAMN RECIPE_!" cursing under his breath for not cooking like his usual self, England caught him by surprise by kissing him on the lips.

"You don't have to do this," he whispered, and was returned another kiss by France.

He chuckled, "I thought it would be a nice treat to eat something we both like to eat," England blushed.

"Y-you like scones?"

"And you."

"Why?"

"Because you taught me several things, like being patient, and to love children no matter how rambunctious they may get, and to stay calm no matter how bad the situation gets," France kissed England on the nose and went back to the recipe. " _ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!_ I put the oven on too high! _Merde_!"

"How high did you put it?"

"425˚C, I checked it and it has to be 220˚C. Damn, I read the Fahrenheit side."

"I did that a couple of times myself! So... we don't have to eat scones, got anything else?"

"Cereal."

"Good enough!" and that's what they ate for the morning.

* * *

 **Me-** And that's the chapter.

 **England** \- Also, the translations for the story will be used continuously in the chapters later on.

 **France** \- You didn't say what they were, so here we go.

 _Angleterre = England_

 _Mon Lapin = My rabbit_

 _Merde = Shit_

 **England-** Well, this story might be what makes or breaks our authoress in the future.

 **Me** \- So, while you guys are at it, tell me what I should to make it better than it already is.

 **France** \- And don't forget to go kick a duck!

 **Me** \- Not really, just a joke.


	2. Chapter 2 - Sick Day

**Me -** And we'er back for another chapter of I See London, I See France I see Little Children as a Chance.

 **France -** I'm still confused on why you're writing this!

 **England -** I am too, but she gives some sort of hint in the title and the summary.

 **France -** Foxen would like reviews to see what someone thinks is going to happen in the future.

 **Me -** And if you don't want to give your answer away for others to steal you can PM me on my account.

 **England -** Well, onto the chapter!

 **France -** Foxen doesn't own Hetalia, nor the characters, but she does own London and Paris... I have an idea for what's going to happen.

 **Me -** Keep silent and tell me later what your theory is on what's going to happen.

 **England -** we almost forgot, you also have to guess what Scotland and the Parallel Nations are going to do in the story as well.

 **France -** Well, onto the chapter!

* * *

 _ **Sick Day**_

England had left two weeks ago from France's place, and to be honest, he kind of missed it, but today was a World Meeting and he needed to be there.

Waking up, he saw the room, it was in his home, his bed, empty and lonely. When he did officially wake up, he instantly felt sick, so an instinct caught him and he rushed to the bathroom.

Once exiling his contents of his stomach, he just sat there waiting for his stomach to settle down a bit. As soon as it did, he got up and went to his phone and looked for Germany's number. When he had found it, he texted him a message and got right back in bed.

Two seconds later, he got a message, seeing it was from Germany, he opened it and saw he told him to tough it out for the day, if he gets sick again he can go home.

 _Shit_.

He got out of bed and got dressed, only to get sick once again, and once he finished, he knew he wasn't even going to make it to the meeting if he stays like this. So he texted Germany once again what happened and it would just be a waste if he came and just went back to his apartment right away. Soon after, he got a text approving his absence.

After the approval, he called his brother, who was in the room next to him and asked if he could fill in for him. It was a go. He did want to go, but with the way he's getting sick, he was just unable to, and thanks to Scotland he can actually get info for a meeting when he can't make it. Thankfully he doesn't get sick like that often, but when he does he still goes to the meeting. Germany even made a mock award for the most dedicated country and gave it to him, since he knows his boundaries, and he often crosses them for a dumb meeting.

Slipping back into bed, his body instantly slipped into "I need to sleep" mode. Once his mind let him, he went into a long deep sleep.

XxX

 _There was a world meeting and everyone was there. For once they weren't fighting and trying to find a way to get to know each other more so they don't fight as much. Much of the ideas were shot down, but Poland's idea got everyone into excitement._

 _"Like we should totally make a dance, like it would totally get us to know each other and we would like totally have fun doing it!"_

 _While getting the last touches finalized, the rules were everyone had to have a date (friend, sibling, and/or lover), they had to talk to someone out of their comfort zone, and they had to talk about what three things they liked to do best._

 _After the last meeting to see what had to be done, the only two countries that hadn't been asked, or didn't ask, were France and England (France did ask, but he was rejected by everyone he had asked to go with him)._

 _Getting his stuff, England was about to leave when he felt a soft tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see the Frenchman looking at the ground, his face red as Romano's tomatoes._

 _"What do you want you frog?" England asked, not caring what he had in store for the englishman._

 _"I noticed no one asked you to the dance, and I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me. We need a date, and you are my friend, so I thought it was a perfect thought."_

 _England stood there, hiding the slight blush in his cheeks that was just now appearing. "You ask other people before you asked me, so why is that a 'perfect thought'?"_

 _" **Angleterre** , I'm sorry if that offended you, but... you know what, just forget it," and he walked off._

 _"It didn't offend me, I was just wondering why it was a perfect thought, sure I'll go with you, but only as 'friends'. Nothing more, nothing less. Alright?"_

 _"That sounds fine **mon lapin**. So, what time do you want me to pick you up?"_

 _"Why don't just meet there?"_

 _"Alright."_

 _ZzZ_

 _Getting his suit on, England was finishing up his last touches to look nice. Listening to a knock on the door, he raced to get it and there was France waiting there for him, and a single rose in his hand._

 _"This is for you," giving the rose to England, he took it and tried to intertwine in within his coat, but gave up and set it on the table near his door and they left for the party._

 _"I thought you were going to meet me at the party?"_

 _France chuckled, "I couldn't wait to see what you wore **Angleterre**. You look dashing today!"_

 _"Ehm... thanks. You do too!"_

 _And driving to the dance, the ride was simply quiet, until it stopped when they got there that is._

 _"Well… we're here, so… what do you want to do?" England looked at his ride to the place._

 _Clearing his throat, "we go in there and have fun. That's what I want to do."_

 _"Right," and the duo go out and went inside the building that was booming with loud music that seemed like something to dance to._

 _Getting into the building, they were questioned about going here together, but nothing too embarrassing. But one thing was certain, they didn't come to talk to people, they came to just… dance._

 _As they danced, they got a drink of punch after every song, and they drank, and they drank, and they drank. Then they danced and danced and danced till the party was over. Surprisingly, someone spiked the punch they were drinking and they started to get dizzy a couple of songs in, but since they were adults, they could handle it. Drinking the punch, they drank until they couldn't remember anything, and the end result was them in the same bed together, nude._

* * *

 **Me -** So, is that your theory on this story France?

 **France -** Oui! And I'm sticking to it!

 **England -** Well, this concludes this chapter's information. Here are the translations!

 _Angleterre - England_

 _Mom Lapin - My Rabbit_

 **France -** So until next time, go kick a fox!

 **Me -** I'll kick you!

 **England -** Actually just read this and don't kick anything.


	3. Author's Announcement

**AUTHOR'S ANNOUNCEMENT**

 **I NEED YOU GUYS TO TELL ME WHAT ENGLAND SHOULD DO FOR THE NEXT ENTRY ON "ENGLAND'S DIARY ADVENTURES" YOU CAN PM ME, OR IF YOU'RE A GUEST TELL ME THROUGH THE COMMENTS, OTHERWISE, I WILL BE ON HITAUS AS I FIGURE OUT YET ANOTHER STORY THAT I'M WRITING, AND THIS STORY WILL ALSO HAVE TO WAIT SINCE I'M STILL THINKING ABOUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT.**

 **THANK YOU, AND REMEMBER, PM ME IF YOU HAVE AN ACCOUNT, AND YES, YOU HAVE TO LOG IN IF YOU HAVE ONE, BUT IF YOU'RE A GUEST, TELL ME WHAT TO DO NEXT IN THE COMMENTS, SAME FOR "ENGLAND'S DIARY ADVENTURES" BUT DO THAT ON THAT STORY, NOT ON HERE. IF YOU DO IT ON THIS STORY AND IT'S FOR THE OTHER STORY, I WILL NOT USE THE IDEA, JUST A WARNING FOR IF YOU SKIMMED THROUGH THIS ANNOUNCEMENT.**

 **DANKE (THANK-YOU),**

 **MUNCHY FOX**


End file.
